A fly jib is a lifting device which assists a crane operator in picking and placing a load at a target area. A fly jib is particularly useful in that it allows the crane operator to place the load, such as construction materials, inside a multistory building. A problem exist however in that the fly jib has no rotation mechanism, and as such must be manually rotated by personnel using long poles to align the load with the target area. Additionally, the fly jib does not have a way of extending its length so that the load can be moved toward the target area without having to move the supporting crane.